Unexpected
by Jane-Lily
Summary: Harry and Draco accidentally travel back in time to when the marauders were 16 and at Hogwarts. Now they are stuck in the past teaching their own parents. HD slash. WIP on hiatus until further notice.
1. Chap 1

**Summary:** Harry and Draco accidentally travel back in time to when the marauders were 16 and at Hogwarts. Now they are stuck in the past teaching their own parents. Will they ever find there way home to their time? Will be H/D slash eventually.

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, tinsy bit of HBP

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this is Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there are mentions of male pregnancy and also might contain Mpreg (not sure yet). if you don't like that then don't read FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN> This is my first fic so please be gentle, however constructive criticism is very much accepted. Also Let's just pretend Lucius Malfoy was the same age as the marauders.

(initials>**Blah**) Peoples thoughts with initials of their names in the front

:_Pasaltounge:_

* * *

* * *

I couldn't find any way to incorporate this in the beginning chapters of this fic so I'll just add this here (at least all you readers would have some idea of what they look like). Harry and Draco, during the war with Voldermort had slightly changed their appearances so as not to get recognized so easily. Harry had changed his hair color to brown and had straitened it (the charms used for these need to be cast every two months as it isn't permanent) . He also grew his hair to shoulder length just because he felt like it. He also got rid of his glasses and permanently corrected his eyesight, he also put on a charm that changed his eye color to blue (this charm is permanent but can easily be reversed with a Finite Incantatem but only if the person cast's it himself/herself-Hermione's own invention) his other features remain mostly the same, he has muscles, not too much to make him bulky but enoughto be able tolift things easily. he stands at 6ft tall. Draco had changed his hair color to golden blond with darkbrown highlights it's short and he chooses to wear it spiked up. his eye color is the same bluish-greyas it's always been. Draco is slender with a bit of muscles himself he stands at 5ft9 inches.

Neither look the spitting image of their fathers anymore. they both can be shown a resemblance to their prospective parents but only if somebody actually looked closely for those similarities.

* * *

* * *

Two men in their early 20's are cautiously going through the different sections of what looks like a library. This was Voldemort's own personal library, that is until he found his demise a week before by the hands of none other then Harry Potter commonly known as boy-who-lived. It just so happens that, this same Harry Potter is one of the people venturing trough the creepy and cold, damp library apparently searching for something. His companion is Draco Malfoy, his ever so vehement school rival, now reluctant friends and comrades. They are, at the moment flipping through some very thick, and somewhat dangerous looking books.

Some auror's were assigned to check the place out the day after Voldemort met his end but it turned out that in order to open any door's or books they needed to speak in paseltongue and there were too many strong wards. After many attempts at counter curse's and sending their best auror's to St. Mungos they knew they needed someone very powerful to lift the wards. After talking to the minister of Magic, Arther Weasley, they decided it was a good idea to leave it and when Harry had gotten his affairs in order, he would come and check it out.

Draco Malfoy just decided to tag along, his excuse was,

Earlier that day

"You need somebody who can think like a Slytherin and is Smart considering that Tom Riddle was Slytherin while at Hogwart's and was defiantly smart" Draco said. The truth is Draco knew that Harry would be perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he is Smart, maybe even more so then Draco or even Hermione, at that, and he can be just as cunning and manipulative as any Slytherin when he wanted to be, Draco just wanted to spend time with Harry and it was best if Harry thought that this was the reason. Draco didn't really want to tell the raven haired boy the real reason.

"Whatever Malfoy" Harry didn't know weather he should be insulted or be happy that he had help and either way he enjoyed the blonds' company, not that he'd ever admit it.

Present time

"How long do you think it's going to take to get rid all these wards." Draco asked

Harry was using some of his mental power's that he had gained during his 6th year at Hogwarts to see how powerful and how harmful each ward or spell was to see if they need to quarantine it or are capable of getting rid of it. At the moment he was examining a particular peace of wall, which didn't look much to Draco but he wasn't questioning,

"I am not sure if we can even remove _all _of the wards but we have to find them first to conclude anything…MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Draco jumped, surprised, the book that he had pulled out fell to the floor with a thump and he was just about to tell Harry off but a blinding light that came out of the, now open book shut him up.

Both men were met with the familiar sensation of pulling behind their navel, not much different then that of using a portkey then suddenly they both blacked out.

TBC


	2. Chap 2

**Summary:** Harry and Draco accidentally travel back in time to when the marauders were 16 and at Hogwarts. Now they are stuck in the past teaching their own parents. Will they ever find there way home to their time? Will be H/D slash eventually.

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, tinsy bit of HBP

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this is Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there are mentions of male pregnancy and also might contain Mpreg (not sure yet). if you don't like that then don't read FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN> This is my first fic so please be gentle, however constructive criticism is very much accepted. Also Let's just pretend Lucius Malfoy was the same age as the marauders.

(initials>**Blah**) Peoples thoughts with initials of their names in the front

:_Pasaltounge:_

* * *

_Both men were met with the familiar sensation of pulling behind their navel, not much different then that of using a portkey then suddenly they both blacked out._

Draco woke up to find that he was on the ground outside...somewhere, he lay on his elbow's to get a better view of his surroundings. It was dark and he could make out trees all around him bunched together, it looked like a forest of some kind.

"Hhphmm…"He looked to where the noise came from. Harry was laying on the ground, beside him. He stirred and opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes landed on Draco.

"Where are we?" Draco asked getting up and cleaning the dirt off his robes before holding out a hand to help Harry up.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Harry mumbled in response, taking the offered hand to get up and cleaning his own robes off.

"Well, you know, seeing as you're the great Harry Potter and all" Draco said jokingly.

Harry glared at Draco. Draco grinned.

"Looks like the forbidden forest so maybe we're somewhere near Hogwarts" Harry said thoughtfully.

" Well, what are we waiting for, come on then" Draco said, walking to a random direction in the forest.

"Wait!" Harry said "I think we should go that way" pointing to his right.

"How do you know that's the way and not this?" Draco questioned.

"I can sense these things remember!"

"Oh of course! you're the almighty Harry Potter who knows everything. I can see the headlines now 'Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived saves the day yet again'" Draco teased, knowing very well about Harry's abilities but knows this can get a rise out of the brunet. Nowadays nearly nothing else but using fame against Potter gets him riled up.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said frustrated. "Come on I don't want to be stuck with you longer then have to be."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not really that unpleasant am I?" Draco asked furrowing his eyebrows "I didn't ask you to stay with me you know."

"Yeah well the problem is we don't know when we are so I am stuck with you"

"Don't you mean where, Honestly Potte..."

"No, I mean _when_ if I knew that we were in our own time, I would have let you stranded here, to take care of yourself, like I give a damn what happens to you" Harry cut in.

Draco looked completely lost now and a tad bit insulted. He asked confused "Huh?" starting to feel dumber with every passing second. He did not want to look dumb in front of Harry.

"Did you see the book you were holding, dimwit, it said Time Travel and it's Paradox and from what happened when you dropped it, I'm guessing it sent us to a different time and until we make sure how to get back I plan on making certain we stay together because we might need each other to get back."

"That's what it said." Draco said as realization hit him. "It looked like a different language to me kind of familiar…" Draco said wondering "WAIT I GOT IT!"

"Geez!" Harry said covering his ears with his hands " could you keep it down or do you want Acromantulas feasting on us tonight"

"No, not that" Draco said making a face, he really didn't like the forbidden forest. "It was written in pasaltongue"

"What're you talking about, ferret"

"The book I picked up, I realize why the writing looked so familiar. There were a few book's in the Slytherin common room, but no one was able to translate it because it was written in paseltongue, of course we didn't know it then but eventually came to that conclusion, but nobody wanted to get you, they hated you. All the Slytherins hated you. Come to think of it they still do. Some things never change."

"Great, I never liked the slytherins' either, they're all cold hearted, self centered, conceited brat's who have nothing better to do then bully people!"

"Hey! I resent that statement, not all slytherin's are like that, you know. I'm a perfect example, I am a slytherin and am charming, good looking and very nice to be around. You should be happy to be in my presence." said Draco smirking.

Harry blinked and said " exactly" before Draco could make heads or tales out of this remark he quickly started speaking again" I didn't know paseltongue is a written language" He frowned "wait how can snakes write, they don't have hands"

"Potter, snakes don't write but humans who speak paseltongue can" Said the blond looking smug at turning the tables and making Harry confused. He added as an afterthought "you of all people should know that" clearly amused at his friends' conundrum.

"Yeah but I never thought about it before, I wonder if I can find some books written by paselmouths. Maybe get their point of views on being a paselmouth or something. It should be interesting"

"Maybe Severus will let you borrow the books in the Slytherin common room, if people haven't stolen it already"

"Maybe" Harry said doubtfully. It's not that he didn't like Snape, in fact they had become friends of sorts since Harry graduated but the man can be very unpleasant at times, and Harry has to still watch what he say's around the older man as to not get him angry.

They walked in silence for little while longer until they started to see light in the distance and the trees started to get less bunched up.

TBC


	3. Chap 3

**Summary:** Harry and Draco accidentally travel back in time to when the marauders were 16 and at Hogwarts. Now they are stuck in the past teaching their own parents. Will they ever find there way home to their time? Will be H/D slash eventually.

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, tinsy bit of HBP

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this is Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there are mentions of male pregnancy and also might contain Mpreg ()not sure yet(). if you don't like that then don't read FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN> This is my first fic so please be gentle, however constructive criticism is very much accepted. Also Let's just pretend Lucius Malfoy was the same age as the marauders.

(initials>**Blah**) Peoples thoughts with initials of their names in the front

:_Pasaltounge:_

* * *

_They walked in silence for little while longer until they started to see light in the distance and the trees started to get less bunched up._

They walked further and entered a clearing.

"Told you we were near Hogwarts" Harry said.

"Well, at least were not too far into the past or the future" Draco mused.

"How do you figure?"

"Hogwarts look's just like it did when we were here. If any drastic changes occurred to the castle or the grounds we would be able to tell besides there's Hagrids hut" He pointed to a direction on his left "and by looking at the whomping willow I am guessing we're sometime in the past.

Harry looked in the direction of the willow, sure enough it looked younger then when they attended Hogwarts.

He frowned, looking anxious.

Draco sensing his anxiety asked " What? What's wrong?"

"The whomping willow was planted the year Lupin came to Hogwarts meaning the year the marauder's started Hogwart's."

"So?"

"So that means, and judging by how tall the treeis we might be somewhere around the time my parents' were at Hogwarts."

"That's a good observation, Potter" Draco said mockingly. He started to stride towards the castle with Harry closely following behind.

"Draco, wasn't your father in the same year as my parent's?"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, he hadn't thought about that. Draco had many issues and secluded feelings about his father. The truth is, and contrary to popular belief, Draco wasn't as spoiled as everyone thought, sure he had tons of money to spend as he pleased but it couldn't buy him things he truly wanted love, affection, approval, belonging, were just few of the things he longed for that no amount of money could buy. Draco never had a problem with muggle's, muggleborns or half-breeds and he had nothing against the Weasley's either. But his father did so he had to show that he did too. The only reason he insulted Harry, Ron and Hermione was to be accepted by his father. Draco, no matter how hard he tried, never could get his father to be proud of him.

Draco was never Smart enough, never good enough for anything. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get his father's approval. His father never complimented him one anything, not once, none that he meant anyway, . Lucius would, in public, rave about howintelligent Draco was and how great he was in quidditch. Draco knew though, that Lucius never meant any of it. Because Draco is the only Malfoy heir, Lucius was forced to show some sort of partiality towards him. Though Draco was very smart and had done his very best he always came in second after Granger, one of the reasons he taunted her so much at the time. She beat him in every class except potions, where being a Slytherin and being Snape's godson, was showed favoritism by him.

The summer before his 5th year Draco was told by Lucius that he was to be initiated to be one of Voldermorts' death eaters right after he finished his fifth year. That was the time many people that he knew from his house would also be initiated, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Millicent, Blaise, just to name a few . Draco knew that if he did this he would finally get that acceptance, that recognition from his father, but the problem was he didn't want to be a death eater. He wasn't foolish though, he knew that this would have come up sooner or later, it was only a matter of time, after all he was born and raised to follow the Dark Lord and carry on the Malfoy line.

He didn't like what he had learned about Voldermort so far and was reluctant to join. If his parents were the only ones who had influenced his beliefs then he probably would have held the same attitude about those that were not purebloods, but his personal friend and confidant had assured him that not all of those that were not purebloods were the nuisance his parents, relatives and his fellow slytherins had told him. It was a question of whether he wanted to be true to his beliefs or just throw it all away for something he was expected to do but never wanted. Did he really want to spend every day of his life hating himself? Did he really want to fight for a cause he didn't believe in?

Draco never hated Harry, no, he was jealous. Jealous that he had so many friends he could trust, jealous that everyone liked him, jealous that he was famous, jealous that he had no expectationsput uponhim, jealous because he got to live with family that loved him. How wrong he was to assume these things, and until the time Draco had to stay with Harry at Grimmald Place during Chrismas of 6th year, which Dumbledore insisted was a good idea, he kept to those beliefs. Malfoy manor had been confiscated by the ministry at the time and Snape was on order business, Draco had joined the order the summer before 6th year the same summer that he was to be initiated as a death eater but because his father was in Azkaban and his mother had died he was free to make his own decision.

When Harry and Draco were constantly running into each other at Grimmald place they had decided to call it a truce and they started to talk. They learned that they were not that much different from each other. They quickly became friends and soon each other's confidants. They talked about anything and everything, Draco was the only one Harry had ever revealed the prophecy to and Draco was there to comfort him when he needed it, and Harry did the same with him.

Harry found that he could easily open up to Draco and not hold back. Draco, though gave honest answers about everything held some things back, He had only told one other person about his true feelings. Draco told Harry everything, everything except one thing, the one thing he wanted to tell him above all else but was reluctant to do so. This one thing was what he felt towards Harry he didn't know when it started and at first he thought that is was just some sort of infatuation and nothing more so didn't give it more thought, but after four years he had finally come to terms with his feelings but didn't know how to sate it, not when he didn't know how Harry felt towards him, hell he didn't if he went for blokes.

Harry always assumed that he liked females but never gave it much thought thus he never told Draco otherwise, because he didn't exactly have time for romance when he was training, doing his schoolwork, sleeping (which he didn't get much) and quiddtich, (he would have quit the team but it was the only thing that was keeping him sane at the time and the only thing that he enjoyed doing) he barely had time for friends much less romance,thus he was deaply inexperienced in the field of sex and he really didn't see the point in having sex for the sake of having sex. Draco too wasn't that experienced, sure he's read books and had a year subscription to gay wizard weekly but he's never actually indulged in pysical pleasures with another. It wasn't like he could either, considering Pansy was leaching on to him ever since first year and had scared anyone who would have had any interest in him, male or female, and because her parents were so close to his parents he had no choice but to be nice to her and let her claim him for her boyfriend, they kissed once or twice, but that's as far as he let her go. He wasn't too keen on losing his virginity to a girl and after he realized his feelings towards Harry he didn't want anyone else touching him.

Draco and Harry stopped at the front entrance to the school.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked.

"What do mean? 'what do we do now?' we go to Dumbledore and ask if he can send us back" Harry answered.

"What if he can't send us back?"

"Then we're stuck" he smiled and chuckled.

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow "Potter can't you be Serious"

"No I can't be Sirius he's still alive I can't pose as him. People might get suspicious." Harry grinned

Draco Blinked "You can be such a prat sometimes, Harry, we're lost in time and you're attempting to joke. Which by the way are not so funny."

Harry pouted (DM>**oh that make's him look so cute, think I could throw him up against this wall and ravish him with kisses, no stop it, stop thinking**) "where's the fun in being serious all the time"

"I thought you liked Sirius" Draco said trying not to snigger.

"You're an idiot and just so you know your jokes are not any more funnier then mine"

"Like I care" Hesaid dryly pushingopen the twin doors and walking in. He starts heading towards Dumbledores' office with Harry following close behind. Harry while stepping in, frowns at the lack of security (HP>**anybody could just walk in and if we're in the past around my parents time at school then there defiantly is a threat of Voldermort looming around, I don't understand why Dumbledore didn't put up stronger wards.**)

"Here we are! Any idea what the password is?" Draco asked stopping in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledores' office and turning to Harry.

TBC


	4. Chap 4

**Summary:** Harry and Draco accidentally travel back in time to when the marauders were 16 and at Hogwarts. Now they are stuck in the past teaching their own parents. Will they ever find there way home to their time? Will be H/D slash eventually.

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, tinsy bit of HBP

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this is Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there are mentions of male pregnancy and also might contain Mpreg ()not sure yet(). if you don't like that then don't read FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN> This is my first fic so please be gentle, however constructive criticism is very much accepted. Also Let's just pretend Lucius Malfoy was the same age as the marauders.

(initials>**Blah**) Peoples thoughts with initials of their names in the front

:_Pasaltounge:_

_

* * *

_

_"Here we are! Any idea what the password is?" Draco asked stopping in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledores' office and turning to Harry._

"Well it's usually some sort of sweet. So how about Chocolate frogs" the gargoyle didn't move "…cockroach clusters…Acid Pops… Chocoballs, Sugar quills? Draco help me here.'

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans"

"Blood-Flavored Lollipops, Canary Cream, exploding bon-bons?"

"Fizzing Whizbees, Fudge Flies, Ice Mice?"

"Jelly Slugs? Licorice Wands? Pepper Imps? Ton-Tongue Toffee? Toothflossing Stringmints?"

"Cauldron Cakes… Damn you! Open up!" Harry yelled and kicked the statue then abruptly grabs his feet as his toes start throbbing." Aw! My poor feet."

"Patience, Potter"

"I have… no… patience."

"That's your problem, damn Griffindors. Hmm…Snickers?"

Harry blinked. "How do you know about snickers, it's a muggle candy"

"If I am going to fight to save a them I might as well know what they have to offer"

"Leave it to you to find a reason to do something that works in your favor, and how come you never told me about this?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, besides the situation never arose where I needed to discuss muggle candy with you, and risking my life and going against somebody that can easily slaughter me is hardly something that work's in my favor. Now let me see… Twix?" The gargoyle moved aside to reveal a spiral staircase leading up to the office.

"Finally!"

Draco walked in with Harry following close behind

He knocked on the door leading into the office. A voice that the two men knew so well said "enter"

They walked in. The place looked the same as it did in the future except a few of the little knickknacks that lined the room in the future were missing. (DM>**Looks like Dumbledore doesn'tcare forredecorating**)

"Hello. How can I help you gentleman?" Harry was happy to see that Dumbledores' eyes showed suspicion, caution, and fear (HP>**at least he is cautious even though there are no good wards here**). Not too many people are able to tell what Dumbledores' emotions are because he's so very good at concealing them. If Harry didn't know the old man as well as he did, he would probably never have guessed them.

"Um actually…"

"Um…we…um…how do I say this?"

"We're from the future, from 2nd August 2002 to be exact"

"Yeah, What he said and we need your help to get back." What ever Dumbledore thought they would say, this was not it. Harry Plopped himself down on the chair on the opposite side from where Dumbledore sat while Draco followed and took the seat next to Harry.

"Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Um I don't think we should tell you or it may change the future."

"Actually it won't if it was meant to happen it happens you can't change past present or future form what was and will be. It's already mapped out since the beginning of time. No matter what you try you won't able to change it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've time traveled before, not to this extent but still. The things that happened were meant to happen. As I said your fate is sealed from the beginning of time, from the time, time starts to when it ends everything that happens is supposed to happen whether its as big as killing someone to something as simple as reading a book that's why you can't change the way your life has turned out it simply can't be done."

"How do you know so much about time travel anyway?"

"As I said I have time traveled before…"

"So I've heard"

"…and Hermione told me:

"I knew you couldn't be smart enough to figure this on your own."

"Hey!" Harry pouts, "I resent that. I could very well have figured that on my own"

Ignoring Harry, Draco turns to Dumbledore " in that case, I suppose we could tell you. But we'll have to be cautious just in case." Dumbledore nodded "Alright so this is what happened…"And he went into a long story about the final battle and how they ended up here.

Saying Dumbledore was shocked would be an understatement. (AD>**These two men not only said Voldemorts' name but also got rid of him for good in the future and this youngboy who barely looks older then 20 defeated him, single handed. He must be very powerful I wonder who his mentor was.**)

"I'm afraid until we find more on this book you won't be able to go back to your own time."

Harry and Draco both groaned out loud.

"Why do things like this always happen to _me_, can't I ever have a normal life in my own time."

"Oh stop complaining Potter"

"I have the right to my own opinion Malfoy"

"Potter? Malfoy? "The two boys looked up from their glaring at each other. "any relation to James Potter and Lucius Malfoy?"

"James Potter is my father" Harry said dryly.

"…and Lucius Malfoy is my father" Draco said disgustedly.

Dumbledore blinked (AD>**I wonder what he has against his father, well only time will tell I suppose, I can't very well ask them to tell me besides, it'll take the mystery out of life anyway. There's something almost exciting about not knowing what's going to happen to you, a little perturbing but exciting nonetheless and I really don't want to know when I'm dying, I could very well be dead in the future**).

"Well since you two will be here for a while, how would you like to become the Defense against the dark Arts professors here"

"WHAT!" Both men said in unison.

"Would you like to be the Defense against the dark Arts professors here at Hogwarts. I must admit I've been having some trouble acquiring an adequate teacher for the position and you two more then qualify for the job"

"Well I suppose we could…"

"Great, I'll show you to your rooms. Oh! And before I forget, I was planning on starting a dueling club this year, you two don't mind being the instructors for it do you?"

"Uh, I guess…"

"Wonderful, you just saved me from a whole lot of work. Now lets get you settled in shall we?"

He got up and walked out the entrance to his office with Harry and Draco following close behind him somewhat reluctantly.

TBC


	5. Chap 5

**Summary:** Harry and Draco accidentally travel back in time to when the marauders were 16 and at Hogwarts. Now they are stuck in the past teaching their own parents. Will they ever find there way home to their time? Will be H/D slash eventually.

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, tinsy bit of HBP

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this is Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there are mentions of male pregnancy and also might contain Mpreg (not sure yet). if you don't like that then don't read FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN> This is my first fic so please be gentle, however constructive criticism is very much accepted. Also Let's just pretend Lucius Malfoy was the same age as the marauders.

(initials>**Blah**) Peoples thoughts with initials of their names in the front

:_Pasaltounge:_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Without your persuasion I might never have gotten to even this point. So thank you** (_glomps every reviewer)_

* * *

_"Would you like to be the Defense against the dark Arts professors here at Hogwarts. I must admit I've been having some trouble acquiring an adequate teacher for the position and you two more then qualify for the it"_

_"Well I suppose we could…"_

_"Great, I'll show you to your rooms. Oh! And before I forget, I was planning on starting a dueling club this year, you two don't mind being the instructors for it do you?"_

_"Uh, I guess…"_

_"Wonderful, you just saved me from a whole lot of work. Now lets get you settled in shall we?"_

_He got up and walked out the entrance to his office with Harry and Draco following close behind him somewhat reluctantly._

The summer had passed without much problems and before Harry and Draco knew it they were being introduced in the great hall in front of 100's of students as the newly appointed DADA teacher and dual club instructers.

/>/

"progsie!" yelled Sirius black as soon as he saw saw his best friend come back form the prefects meeting. Someone makes a exasperated sound form near the entrance to the compartment as James takes a seat next to Peter.

"Evans" Sirius adds nodding his head slightly as he sees the red headed prefect while James ogles her not trying to hide his infatuation. "How has your summer been"

"perfect considering you lot weren't there" Lily Evans says sneering at Sirius. "here" she says as she walks elegantly towards james and drops a book on his lap. "those are rules and regulations of Hogworts including punishments we're allowed to give and other things prefects can and cannot do. Thought you might need it after last years excapade. I sure don't understand why they chose you as prefect but I do hope you won't abuse this power. agian" she says sternly while glaring at James. With that she sends a glare towards the four boys in the compartment and walks away.

"whats her problem?" says Sirius glaring at lily's back " honestly Prongs I can't believe you actually fell for somebody like her. What she got anyway. there are plenty of beautiful birds ripe for the taking and your moaning about her. "

"um-hum"Remus asks raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"I…I mean for you that is Jamesie. There is of course nobody other then my fair Remus for me." says Sirius looking a bit fearful.

"damn straight" says Remus as he goes back to reading his book.

"she's not just any bird pad foot . She's like a flower, like her name delacate and beautiful."

"if she's any flower it'll be a rose beautiful but with thorns on the side" Sirius mumbled.

"…and her smile is more beautiful and brighter then the sun…" says james with a wistfull look on his face. Ignoring Sirius's last comment.

"too bad that smile was never and might never be directed towards you. Huh?… Prongsie?" "… and she's so wonderful to people. She's like an angel"

"not to me" says Sirius contemplating " or you for that matter"

"Sirius I don't think he's listening to you." states Remus, who had been watching all this.

"huh?" asks Sirius.

Remus cocks an eyebrows towards James, who had a faraway look on his face.

"Uh James?" asks Sirius waving his hands in front of his best friends. "yo! Anybody in there" he blinks a couple of times then sighs "He really does love her doesn't he?"

Remus nods his head. Sirius sighs but then looks up with an evil look in his eyes. Seeing this Remus asks with trepidation "Siri..."

"well if our dear progsie's ways are not working then perhaps there is a way for us to get them together" Says Sirius "of course it's worth a try"

"Sirius what are you on about"

"I'm going to find a way get Evans to fall for our Jamesie boy"

Remus's eyes grow to slits as he looks a Sirius suspiciously " you're not going to do anythingincludes rule breakingare you?"

"why Remus do you really have such little faith in me?" Asks Sirius looking affronted.

"with these kinds of things. Yes"

"who's breaking the rules" asks James as he looks as his friends finally getting out of his stuper "more importantly can I be in on it"

Remus rolls his eyes and shakes his head sighing "honestly"

"well Sirius…" starts a wide eyed Peter Petegrew, who's mouth Sirius promptly covered effectively stopping him from speaking.

"well I just thought It'll be a great idea to play a prank at the feast. You know a welcome back to Hogwarts kind of thing…maybe on the new Defence Professor"

"oh!" says James eyes bright looking like a kid in the candy store "what did you have in mind"

"well I was thinking…"

TBC

* * *

Comments for Reviews

kiarah - "Brunette in common usage refers to dark brown or black hair, especially dark brown hair. People disagree over whether black or light brown hair counts as brunette. Brunette can probably also refer to lighter shades of brown hair, but isn't as associated with brunette. Women with lighter shades of brown hair may actually be referred to as "light brunettes"."taken form wikipedia so as you can see brunette refers to those with Black hair as well."atrocious spelling and grammar" couldn't let me down nicely could you, none-the-less at least you're honest (grins).

Nighthawkyeah - I kindof agree with you there, this really does sound like a 8 year wrote it but seeing as it's my first story sinse... well ever I think I'm doing pretty good don't you think? but thanks for being honest and hopefully I would get better. Luckily I'm not looking to become some sort of writer any time soon (laughs sheepishly).

Danish Pastry 28 - you know thanks for pointing that out I totally forgot about it... well not totally, I was going to explain their appearences later but it seems to confuse people I guess so just know that they do not look like the spitting image of there fathers anymore I'll go more into detail in later chapters.

next AN>Sorry to everyone that I did not update sooner, but I was on vacation and I had work and... well I was kindof busy and you all should know that I'm not the kind of author-as you may have already guessed-who updates regularly, and it might take me a month or two to get just one chapter up-a very small chapter up-because I'm busy and all. Just saying sorry to those who have been waiting for the fic, I know what it's like to wait for a fic and not see it updated. It is quite frustrating, on such note I will finish even if it takes me 20 years(goodness I hope it's not that long though) but it's going to get finished because I hate when people leave a story hanging.


	6. Chap 6

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** this is Slash meaning male/male relationship. And there are mentions of male pregnancy and also might contain Mpreg (not sure yet). if you don't like that then don't read FLAMES OF THAT SORT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

AN> This is my first fic so please be gentle, however constructive criticism is very much accepted. Also Let's just pretend Lucius Malfoy was the same age as the marauders.

(initials>**Blah**) Peoples thoughts with initials of their names in the front

:_Pasaltounge:_

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

I couldn't find any way to incorporate this in the beginning chapters of this fic so I'll just add this here (at least all you readers would have some idea of what they look like). Harry and Draco, during the war with Voldermort had slightly changed their appearances so as not to get recognized so easily. Harry had changed his hair color to brown and had straitened it (the charms used for these need to be cast every two months as it isn't permanent) . He also grew his hair to shoulder length just because he felt like it. He also got rid of his glasses and permanently corrected his eyesight, he also put on a charm that changed his eye color to blue (this charm is permanent but can easily be reversed with a Finite Incantatem but only if the person cast's it himself/herself-Hermione's own invention) his other features remain mostly the same, he has muscles, not too much to make him bulky but enoughto be able tolift things easily. he stands at 6ft tall. Draco had changed his hair color to golden blond with darkbrown highlights it's short and he chooses to wear it spiked up. his eye color is the same bluish-greyas it's always been. Draco is slender with a bit of muscles himself he stands at 5ft9 inches.

Neither look the spitting image of their fathers anymore. they both can be shown a resemblance to their prospective parents but only if somebody actually looked closely for those similarities.

* * *

_"Oh!" says James eyes bright looking like a kid in the candy store "what did you have in mind?" _

"Well I was thinking…"

/>/

"... with out further ado I'd like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors Harold Patterson and Drake Malford." Both Professors nod their heads slightly towards the student body. "Professor Malford will be teaching you theory while Professor Patterson will teach you the practicals. They have also graciously volunteered to be the instructors for the dual Club that'll be starting this year. I'll have more information on that as time comes. Now... tuck in" says Dumbledore clapping his hands, prompting the food to appear on the tables.

"That name sounds horrible" Draco whines in a whisper to Harry.

"Should've changed it when you had the time" Harry Whispered back in a sing song voice.

/Flashback/

"What do you want now old man?" asks Draco as he and Harry walk in his office the morning after their arrival.

"Draco!"

"What!"

"Be good"

"I _am_ being good" says Draco looking affronted.

Harry glares at him and Draco scowls as they both sit opposite the headmaster. Dumbledore chuckles at the boys antics.

"That's quite alright, not everyone needs to like me" he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Draco scowls a bit more making his face twist in a most unattractive way "well what _did_ you want?"

"I needed to talk to you about your name"

"What's wrong with my name?

"Nothing at all, however considering you both carry the last names of quite well known students in this school not to mention wizarding society people might get suspicious as to who you really are"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that"

"I've taken the liberty of changing your names. If it's agreeable to you I'll put in files of your "existence" per say at the ministry records. And none will be the wiser. We don't necessarily need unwanted questions now do we?"

"Ok. What names did you have in mind?"

"Harold Patterson for you Mr. Potter and Drake Malford for you Mr. Malfoy"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do you then have another name in mind Mr. Malfoy"

"Well...no"

"It's agreed then you will be using those prospective names until such time when you return to your time."

"I suppose"

"We'll take the names" Smirks Harry at Draco.

"Great. Now about your lesson plans..."

/End Flashback/

"Manipulative old geezer"

Harry chuckles at him and looks over at where the marauders are sitting. "Do you think they'll do something?"

"I have a reverse charm on us just in case." Draco says eyeing the four gryffindor's warily.

/>/

"Ready Sirius"

"Ready"

"On the count of three then"

"1...2...3"

At once both Sirius and James lift up there wands and whisper something while serreptously moving their wands this and that way.

then they sit back down and wait... and wait... and wait.

"I don't think it worked Siri"

"I could have sworn I got it down right" says Sirius looking confused.

"Maybe we should try... what the bloody hell is everyone laughing at."

"Huh?" asks Sirius as he looks around at his peers. Sure enough everyone was looking at there general direction and sniggering behind there hands.

"Maybe the two of you should look at yourselves" says Remus as he unsuccessfully tries to hide his own amusement.

The both look at themselves and promptly jump out of their seats"... why do I have feathers"

"What the bloody hell!" Sirius squeaks as he looks at him self. His whole body was covered in red and gold feathers. "I look like a bloody chicken"

"Sure as hell looks bloody, whoever heard of red chickens" mumbles James as he examines his own "or gold."

"Well at least it shows some house pride" says Remus as his lips twitch upward.

"Thanks for your support Remy" Sirius retorts sarcastically.

"Any day."

"Gentlemen I suggest you sit down" says Minerva McGonagall sternly as she walks towards them . "you're disturbing everyone else's meal."

"Can we get rid of this..."Sirius indicates towards the features "...first"

"There's no need for that"

"But..."

"No. you're not leaving until you are dismissed with everyone else...besides serves you right for trying to hex our new defense professors. You should know better." McGonagall's lips twitch upwards as she says that. "There's a reason they're teaching defense, you know."

"How did you...?"

"Who else but the four of you would do something like this. Detention tomorrow night I think should suffice for your behavior."

"but…"

"Professor…"

"I suggest you hurry up and finish eating if you want to get to the infirmary and get back to normal."

"Yes Professor" Both James and Sirius glumly plop there featurey butts back on their seat. McGonagall turns back around and goes back to the staff table amusement dancing in her eyes.

At the other end of the hall a greasy black haired teen grins menacingly at the Gryffindor table. "We might actually have competent defense teachers this time around."

TBC


	7. Chap 7

Draco and Harry watched from the front corner of the room talking in low tones as their 2nd period Slytherin/Gryffindor 6th years students piled into the room.

"Should we be worried?" asks Draco eyeing the happily chatting teens as they sought to find seats with their friends and in the marauders case casting hexes on unsuspecting students while waiting for the class to begin.

"I would be" whispered Harry as he removes another one of the marauders pranks that was sure to get off sometime during the class "all that house rivalry and hormones. It doesn't tend to be a good thing"

"I would guess so Po...Patterson"

"Hey what's with the girl?" asks Harry as he indicates towards an overly exited teen that was clinging to a very annoyed Severus.

Draco looks at her speculatively "She looks kindof familiar."

"Now that I think about it she does. She kindof looks like Bela"

"Wait a minute I think it's auntie Melanie"  
"who?"

"Belas' Mom"

"Oh, what I find hard to understand is why is she flirting with, why would she even want to with Snape of all people?"

"I'll have you know Severus is quite a pleasant company and many people find him attractive. You just never gave him a chance."

"Oh I gave him chances. That man will never change"

"Maybe it's because you never tried to be nice to him"

"I've always been nice to him."

Draco raises an eyebrow at him.

"Ok almost always"

Draco kept looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

"ok ok a minimal amount of time but he's the one with the sarcastic remarks and the sneering face. And he's always out to get me."

"Well perhaps you should try harder."

"Why should I? I don't need to be his friend. If he doesn't want to play nice then that's his problem."

"Friendships takes time and effort Harry. Just look at us."

Harry looks at Draco for a while blinking. "oh, alright then, I guess I could try…again." He says eventually sighing just as the bell for the class rings. "that's if we ever go back" He adds mumbling.

"I sure hope so. Well, lets get this horror show started shall we." whispers Draco as he walks to the front of the classroom facing the students "good morning. I'm professor Malford and this is Professor Patterson." he says indicating towards Harry. "I will be teaching you things like the history of the spell and it's uses while professor Patterson here, would be teaching you more hands on things. We might choose to do one week of theory and another week of practical or just do alternating classes. It'll depend on how fast you can grasp the subject we're learning. Now seeing as it's our first day and your first day back. We thought we could just lay back a bit and talk, get to know each other and what not. What do you think?

Most of the students in the class nod there heads seemingly happy that they will not be doing any work.

"Now how about we go around and introduce ourselves. Just hobbies and what not, Things you want to share with us. You may ask us any questions you have, we'll try to answer as many as we can."

"That is to say we'll _try_ to answer all questions, as long as it' not too personal." Added in Harry

They went around the room as everyone introduced themselves. Sirius and James took a good 10 minutes recollecting all there Hogwarts memories thus far, most containing some sort of trick or prank they had played on people and of course there charming good looks and personality was added in too.

"Well it's very nice to know about you all and I look forward to learning more as the year goes by though I must say Mr. Black and Mr. Potter it seems you didn't leave much for us to find out."

"Oh but that's just a tinsy part of our lives. If you want, you can learn a whole lot about me" says Sirius winking at Draco.

Draco's eyes grow wide just as Remus hits Sirius over the head whispering "knock it off"

"Did he just…?" asks Draco in a whisper to Harry.

Harry nods his head whispering back "I think he did" Harry continues on with the class as Draco became tongue tied "well I guess now it's our turn what do you want to know?"

James raises his hand

"Mr. Potter?"  
"Would we have homework?  
"Not today Mr. Potter but during the duration of the year you will be getting homework."

"Bummer you're so uncool."

Harry laughs "we're teachers we're not supposed to be cool. Anybody else have any questions they'd like answered?"  
Lily raises her hand, at Harry's' nod she starts to speck "If you don't mind me asking Professor Patterson where did you get that odd scar."

"Huh?"

"The scar on your forehead." Points out Lily.

Harry looks at Draco mouthing "is it really there?"

Draco nods as Harry curses "damn muggle cosmetics"

"Excuse me?" asks Lily.

"Oh nothing. I ah …knife cut… somebody cut me there with a knife. I had joined a cult when I was a teen. Part of the initiation process. In fact very few people seem to know about it…"

Draco raises an eyebrow as he tries not to laugh at Harry's explanation.

"…isn't that right Draco?"

"Yes Harry does tend to get himself into sticky situations but no worries he comes out alive."

"Oh…I thought that it might have been a curse scar seeing it never was healed properly." Says Lily looking a bit disappointed.

"oh yeah well I kind of kept it there as punishment of sorts. You know to remind me to not do something like that again." Says Harry. "Does anyone else have anything else to ask?" says Harry quickly changing the subject, lest someone else ask another question about the "initiation scar". Just as another student was about to raise their hand the bell rang for the end of class.

"oh look at that time passes by when you're having fun. Alright have a good afternoon no homework, and we'll see you…on Thursday."

Everyone gathers their things and a chorus of "goodbye Professor Patterson" and " Professor Malford" is heard as the students pile out of the class.

"We're having a talk about what happened here this afternoon" says Remus giving Sirius a hard look.

"Oh man. It meant nothing Reme" Remus huffs at him and then walks quickly out of the room.

"You never learn do you padfoot?" James says as he putts an arm around Sirius's neck while they leave the classroom. "If I had someone I wouldn't dream of looking at anyone else much less flirting. Isn't that right Lily?"

Lily glares at James "I wouldn't know Potter."

"Then why don't you find out. Go out with me."

"Not on your life Potter." Says Lily sneering at him as she walks past him with her group of friends.

"None of our pranks worked. Think we did them wrong?" squeaks Peter.

"No wormtail it's because of those professors." snaps Sirius at Peter who cowers at the glare and tone.

"Yah" says James grinning "I'm starting to like them already, we haven't had a challenge for a long time. Say Siri what do you say…" Their voices fade away as the last of the students leave the room.

"We're not gonna be rid of them are we."

"Not by a longshot"

"Your godfather hit on me?" Says Draco.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"But…but…"

"I wouldn't worry too much remember that Remus and Sirius are together and very much in love even 20 years form now and that's saying something."

"Yeah I know. It's just weird." Says Draco making a face.

Harry rolls his eyes at him. "come on lets go to lunch I'm starving" says Harry as he grabs Draco's hand and drags him to the great hall.

AN Yah I know this kindof sounds stupid and but it's all I've got. Lets hope the next chapter isn't this bad. R&R


End file.
